1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery sights secured to a bowstring, and more particularly, to an archery sight that has a hinged portion that enables front and back portions of the hinged sight to be pivotally secured together on one side such that an opposite side of the hinged sight can be manually “opened” to receive a bowstring, whereupon, fasteners secure portions of the hinged archery about the bowstring.
Further, the present invention relates to maintaining a predetermined position of the archery sight upon the bowstring via pointed protrusions extending from an inner portion of the archery sight into the bowstring, thereby grasping and securing the position of the archery sight relative to the bowstring irrespective of the vibration force generated by the bowstring when shooting an arrow.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Prior art archery sights are secured to a bowstring by intertwining the sight with the bowstring, or by securing separated front and back portions of an archery sight about the bowstring, such that the bowstring is ultimately “squeezed” between the front and back portions via fasteners inserted through and manually tightened upon both front and back portions on opposite sides of the bowstring.
A problem arises when an archer attempts to attach a prior art sight upon the bowstring. More specifically, the archer has to hold front and back portions of the sight about the bowstring while aligning cooperating apertures in the front and back portions to receive fasteners that are manually rotated to secure the bowstring between the front and back portions, and between predetermined fasteners. This prior art procedure for securing the sight to the bowstring is problematic in that it takes the archer a relatively excessive amount of time to visually align the apertures in the front and back portions while engaging the bowstring disposed between the front and back portions, which are being held by one hand of the archer. The archer must then secure the front and back portions together via fasteners rotationally secured to the front and back portions. The procedure is especially difficult to complete in cold and/or wet climates.
Another problem arises when an arrow is shot from a bowstring having a hinged archery sight secured thereto. More specifically, irrespective of the material of fabrication for the archery sight and how tight the archery sight is secured about the bow string, the vibrations generated by the bow string when shooting an arrow results in the archery sight sliding or otherwise moving from the optimum position selected by the archer for the archery sight upon the bow string.
Still another problem arises when a hinged archery sight is configured with a relatively large sight aperture opposite a lower securing screw with the bow string disposed between the sight aperture and the lower securing screw. The dimensions of the sight aperture prevent a second lower securing screw from being disposed adjacent to the sight aperture and opposite the lower securing screw, resulting in lower portions of front and back members separating proximate to the sight aperture, thereby causing an accelerated degradation of the tensile force tolerated by the bow string when the bow string is drawn by an archer.
There is a need for an archery sight that promotes pivotal separation of front and back portions of the sight that results in the “opening” of a predetermined portion of the sight to receive a bowstring, and that provides “automatic” alignment between cooperating fastener apertures in the front and back portions when the front and back portions are manually urged together, thereby allowing the archer to manually secure the front and back portions together without the archer having to visually align the cooperating fastener apertures. Further, there is a need for securing elements integrally joined to and projecting from recess walls, which receive and engage the bow string, such that the securing elements penetrate the bow string, thereby preventing the archery sight from moving upon the bow string irrespective of vibration forces generated by the bow string when shooting an arrow. Also, there is a need for increasing the diameter of a lower portion of a bow string receiving aperture in the archery sight to prevent lower portions of the front and back members proximate to the sight aperture from separating when a lower securing screw opposite the sight aperture is tightened.